Chapter 2 of a Harry Potter and Twilight Story
by hpgal3690
Summary: Sorry guys but im kind of new at this so just ignore the last chapter 2 and heres the real chapter too and its the same summary as the other chapter 2 so well enjoy : and please review thx :


Chapter 2

_ten years later..._

I sat on the school bus, shaking my leg anxiously. Today was the last day of school and the day before Harry's eleventh birthday.

He only knows me as Hermione Jean Granger and I play along, but I know my real name.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen and half vampire and witch.

I know I have a sister but I cant remember her name or what she looks like, but I hope to find out soon.

I running out of the doors the moment they opened and I was running to Harry. I was by his side in an instant, almost giving him a heart attack. I tend to use my inhuman vampire speed in front of humans when im not supposed to but im quick with words and thinking so I usually cover it up quickly.

Harry saw me and he about jumped out of his skin.

"Jeez Hermione, how do you do that?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, hiding a smug look on my face.

"Appear out of nowhere! One second you werent here and the next you are. How do you do it?"

I hesitated for a split second, not enough for a human to notice but long enough to make it seem like an eternity to a vampire.

"I was right next to you Harry. And we better get to class or we'll be late. And... I have to tell you something later. But not here." I added, looking around quickly.

He frowned, but nodded and didnt question anymore. Wise of him.

I was still debating on weither or not I should tell Harry that I'm a vampire, because if theres one thing ive learned about humans is that you cant always trust them. They tell lies and may seem friendly, but theres always a dark side in them, weither they know it or not.

I beat Harry to class and I was deep in thought when he came up to me.

"Hermione!" he said, shaking my shoulder and my head snapped up. It took all my will power not to flsh my fangs at him and hiss, even though I could feel it bubbling in my throat.

"What?" I asked through clentched teeth, fighting my vampire instict to attack him. I mean, he is my best friend and my mother and father's best friends son after all.

"Class is starting. Are you alright?" he asked, the worry in his voice unhidable.

I took a shaky breath and managed a nod. My vampire insticts have been becoming more pronounced and harder to control. It's as if I am a newborn full vampire rather than a half-vampire child.

Throughout the class, I was taking slow, deep, breath and then something strange happened. I felt my teeth sharpen. My hand shot up in the air way to fast for human eyes and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I went as slow as I could to the bathroom and right when I got in front of the mirror, I could see myself changing into an acual vampire.

My skin was slowly losing its color, my hair was becoming longer and darker and possibly even more curly, my eyes were changing from a dark brown to a bright blood red color and I was starting to look like a kid supermodel.

I knew it was only a matter of time before the changes became to noticable so I acted fast.

I raced to the office and told them I didnt feel well (it helped a lot when they felt my forehead and it was ice cold and that I was turning pale white) and they sent me home. Everyone was either at school or at work so I was completley alone. I crawled into my bed and began thrashing around and screaming, although I tried my hardest not to.

The burning was over quickly but the pain was unbearable. It was something I would never forget.

My eyes had closed and when everything went calm, silent, and pain free, I opened my now blood red eyes.

_sorry if its either to short or to long I just wanted to make it good. I know it may be a little cheesey but I tried my hardest. Will she tell Harry about her heritage and will Harry become a vampire like Hermione or will she keep it from him and go off on her own? And why did she turn into a vampire when she was never bitten by one? Read to find out and I'll try to post more stories soon :) thanks for reading and please comment thxs :)_


End file.
